


spring blooms when i'm with you.

by KingLear



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Brown-haired MC because I love her and Jumin together, F/M, Fluff, I love jumin forgive me, Post Jumin route, Pregnancy, disgusting domesticity, soft Undertones of Jumin being a possessive piece of shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-10-08 01:51:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10375203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingLear/pseuds/KingLear
Summary: Jumin taking after a sick MC.





	

**Author's Note:**

> i realise i like writing taking-care-of-S/O fics when im ill. here take this reader insertship thing 12 yr old me swore she would never write.  
> edit: had to re-EDIT THIS WHEN I REALISED THAT HALF OF THE FIC IS GODDAMNED MISSING. SCREW U VENUS RETROGRADE.  
> re edit edit: adding stuff on to this bit by bit because ive realised i have zero time to live and breathe.

Jumin swore underneath his breath as he rushed towards the hospital room, barging into those in his way with no care for the world, jilting doctors, nurses and relatives as he sped-walked. He slowed down as he approached the foreboding hospital door number, feeling his stomach lurch at what would be waiting for him on the other side of the door. He held in his frustration because he knew that you hadn't been feeling too well for the past few weeks after your holiday in the Maldives, throwing up at all times in the day and night; but he had uneasily passed it off as bad food when you had told him to head to work or you would be sleeping in the spare bedroom for the new few days.

And so he had hesitantly left for work, pressing a kiss to both your soft petal lips and brushing your bangs to give a determined kiss to your forehead, promising to come home as soon as he would be able to. When he had finally immersed himself in his meeting with the other board members about the sales in the different departments, and marketing strategies to adopt into each section of the firm, assistant Kang had burst into the meeting room quite haphazardly, apologising quite frantically to the other members in the room before pushing up her spectacles and addressing Jumin.

"What is the meaning of this, Assistant Kang?" He had asked, his eyebrows furrowed; she never interrupted the meetings no matter how serious the matter. 

"It's-It's MC, she's collapsed and she's being checked up on at the hospital at this current moment." Assistant Kang had gasped out, her clipboard pressed to her flat chest.

"What?" Jumin had risen from his chair without realising and had begun adversely panicking, his eyes darting in confusion in what to do next. He blinked heavily at the blank and worried stares of the board members that were looking at him for guidance and support. He felt like the captain of a sinking boat, helpless to do anything but stare back at those faces. But then he remembered the fond smile you had given him before he'd left for work, grabbing him by the cheek before placing a delicate kiss on his cheek. Jumin stopped his frantic pacing before taking a deep breath and then prattling out orders left, right, up, down, and center to be finished with the meeting as soon as he possibly could.

After he'd dismissed the board members, he'd turned to Assistant Kang and tersely said to her, "Cancel everything else on my schedule for the next few days."

She had briskly nodded before looking down at her clipboard and making furious amendments to his schedule, "Yes, of course, Mr Han. Tell MC to get better as soon as she can from me."

"Thank you, Assistant Kang." He gave her a grateful nod, noting to give her an extra large Christmas bonus and longer holiday days once he was sure that you were healthy and safe. He left as quickly as he could, calling his chauffeur to meet him in the downtown lobby.

All the other RFA members were suitably concerned about her health in the chatroom but were unable to promptly come over to the hospital room due to other commitments and Jumin couldn't help but be inwardly relieved at the thought of being to keep you to just himself; even for a few short hours.

He turned the door open and felt a deep, deep exhalation being released from his lips, his shoulders had quite literally slumped in relief at the sight of you looking outside the rainy window with rapture, your face had turned his direction when you'd heard the door open. When you met each other's gaze, you smiled at him like you'd always did, and beckoned him over with a turn of the head, revealing the neck where the collar-disguised-as-a-necklace he'd gotten you months ago sat, glimmering in the light of the room.

He hurried over by your side and held your slender fingers, engulfed in his own hand as he laid regretful kisses on the skin of the palm. 

You looked as beautiful as the day you'd met him, brown hair in a messy bun, pieces astray and sticking out. You were considerably more paler than before but Jumin swore to himself that he would personally nurse you back to health; he would even consider stepping down as heir for the C&R company if it meant that you got better.

"I'm okay, Jumin." Your soft voice caressed his eardrums and you patted your lap for him to lay his messy head on. 

He took the bait and sat on the chair, closing his eyes as he felt you running a soft hand through his hair, gently taking out knots that had formed when he had been rushing over to meet you. 

"I-I..." He started, as he opened his eyes to look at you, tracing over the strain in your eyes. "I didn't know what to do when I heard you had collapsed."

"Honey, it's okay; I'm really okay." You had said back to him. "In fact, I'm better than okay, I'm really feeling good. Today's event could be considered a positive turn of events if you asked me."

"My love, how can your pain be any good in any shape or form." He looked haunted, his eyes depicting the scare that he'd had over your collapse.

"Well..." You uttered, tugged his hand from underneath him and placed his fingertips on your flat stomach, aware of the treasure that lay inside. "Because of this."

Jumin glanced at your stomach and then back at you for the next few consecutive stomach. "A... baby?" He whispered, whispering as if it were a secret best hidden from the world.

"Yes, my darling." You reply, caressing his soft cheek, hardened slightly by his jawline. 

"We're going to be parents." He uttered, in shock and disbelief, as if he didn't really believe in what you had said.

You nod back at him as he stated the obvious, chuckling slightly to yourself as you watched him visibly process what you'd just said, watched him repeat 'She's pregnant with my baby' underneath his breath over and over and over again. He stopped once he caught your eye staring at him fondly, looking away and blushing bright bright red.

He straightens up quickly afterwards and takes a deep breath.

"We're going to have to start preparing then, my love." He'd remarked, immediately beginning a list of all the things that he needed to get done before the baby even began showing on your slender figure. 

"Like what, honey?" You asked, tilting your cascading brown hair as if it were a chocolate fountain.

"Well, we have to start looking for a new place to live in, my dear MC." Jumin curled one of your brown locks into his fingers, pressing his lips to the soft lock as he looked at you in adoration. "The apartment will be too small for the three of us, by the time the little one comes along; I only want the best for our family, you know."

"I do know, Ju-min, I do too." You sighed happily, kissing his knuckle and laughing underneath your breath when he'd visibly shuddered. "But you have to promise to involve me in all the decisions you're going to take for our family; I want to be as involved as I possibly can be, Mr Han." 

Jumin looked sheepishly away and you could have laughed harder as you knew you'd caught him red-handed.

"I just want you to have a complete stress-free pregnancy, my love." Jumin replied, "I do really worry for your health, you have a tendency to get ever so ill when I'm not looking."

"Well, I'll just to strengthen up during the pregnancy, no?" You raised an eyebrow, a smile tugging at your lips.

"Certainly." 

"Then it's decided." You clapped your hands. "We'll be house-hunting together as soon as I get a little bit better and you get time off of work."

"If you say so, my love." Jumin bowed his head in defeat but the smile on his face showed that he didn't really mind the defeat much at all. "But you have to promise to tell me as soon you begin to feel any difficulties regarding your health." His eyes brooked absolutely no argument and you giggled, you didn't really mind him taking care of you at all, in fact you loved the protective side that the C&R heir often shadowed over you if he felt that you were in any sort of danger or distress at all; you just wished that he would rely more on you. 

"Of course, Jumin." And closed your eyes when he placed a firm but loving kiss on your forehead, pressing you closer to his chest, protecting you from the world and you with your beaming eyes pressed just as much as you could against the chest hiding his beating heart.

* * *

 

"It's beautiful." You gasped at the beautiful modern home that Jumin had enlisted as one of his favourites. There were seemingly impenetrable steel reinforced gates at the front, a beautiful garden at front and back for you to plant in and even the house seemed both grand and welcoming. 

"I knew you would think so." Jumin replied, settling beside you, a warm and firm hand around your widening waist. "I can see you looking at the front gardens, my dear, but no gardening until at least three months after you have rehabilitated from your pregnancy."

"Aww, Jumin." You pouted, "So cruel."

"No, my dear, what would be cruel is to hide you away from the world so they can never lay their ungrateful eyes on you again." Jumin smirked and you had to give it to him; his unseemly humour definitely came out when he was feeling especially terrible or nervous.

"What's bothering you, my love." You asked, placing your small hand on top of his larger one, intertwining them tightly as you did so.

"The rest of the group want to see you soon." He sighed, and you sympathized; you almost wanted to stay isolated together in this fairy-tale like respite from reality. "They say they want to hold a baby shower for our child but I think they just want to see how I'm treating you." It was said a bit gloomily and you couldn't help but frown.

As he began moving forward, you wrapped your arms around his waist from the back, pressing your lips to his spine, halting his slow steps.

"You're going to be a wonderful father, Jumin." You reminded him. "Our child will be lucky to have you as their papa in this lifetime; there is no better person for the role after all."

He turned around and hugged you quite tightly, mindful of your tiny growing belly. "Thank you." He murmured into your ear. "I don't know what I did to deserve you."

"You were simply yourself, my dearest love." You hummed, booping him on the nose to snap him out of his negative repertoire of himself. He always carefully hid his self-deprecating thoughts from everyone; even those he cared about. You couldn't help but feel the over-growing protective bud to bloom further for the love of your life. "Now get moving; we have to get exploring to really decide if this is where we want to settle in."

Hand-in-hand, Jumin led you into the house, explaining to you the ins and outs of the house and you listened, enraptured, providing your own opinions when he looked to you for guidance.

* * *

 

You were mindful as you crept out of the bed you shared with your husband at 3 am in the morning, disappearing under Jumin's arms and creeping down the hallway down to the corridor of the kitchen. You stepped forward and began quietly opening cupboards and drawers; then deciding to look into the fridge for the orange marmalade that Jumin had especially delivered to satisfy your food cravings.

As you shut the door of the fridge, carefully, the kitchen lights turned on and you nearly dropped your pot of treasure in surprise when you saw your ruffled husband in his striped-pajamas looked at you in absolute thorough amusement. You grinned in embarrassment, holding the butter knife and marmalade jar in another hand, caught like a red-handed culprit.

"So this is where you went." Jumin belatedly added, walking into the kitchen as if he didn't just obviously wake up and panick at your disappearance, two seconds from calling the security and the police.

"Ye-ep." You popped the 'p', "Cravings, Jumin; I didn't want to wake you up for something so trivial."

 "Nothing you ask is too trivial or too big, my dear." Jumin retorted and then ushered you to sit down on the kitchen chair that was by the kitchen counter-top. "If you're hungry for something to eat, I could easily make you something, I do think the chef personnel are off from work at this current moment so you'll have to bear with my incompetent skills."

"Nonsense. I love it when you cook for me! But, I can do it myself, I've still got working legs and arms at the current moment." You sheepishly blushed, you knew your tummy was becoming bigger and bigger and you were becoming conscious of how much you ate around him, but you couldn't really help yourself! Both the baby and you loved to eat food! And Jumin loved to shower you in things that you loved! Curses. Your too good of a husband.

"As long as I'm here, I don't want you to strain yourself, my love." Jumin tutted and then pulled out a couple of eggs and seasoning to make an omelette to satisfy your rumbling tummy. 

"Thank you!" You beamed at him.

"That's okay, MC." He began placing an apron above his head but you were the one to tie the loops of it together for your husband. 

As he began moving around to put the pieces of your omelette together, you sat staring at him with your hands underneath your chin. "This is nice." You stated.

"I agree." Jumin nodded along with you.

"We never get do this much anymore." You began again, slightly pouting, "I miss waking up next to you, Jumin, do you have to go abroad all the time and leave me behind like this? Do you prefer going to meetings abroad, Jumin?"

"Oh, MC, you know that's not true, I wish I could be together with you for every second of the day there is, if not beyond. I would take you with me to wherever I have to go next as I did before but it would be too much of a hassle and a hindrance for you and the baby." Jumin looked over at you, worriedly, your mood swings were beginning to set in after the end of your first trimester. 

"I know, but it's not fair." You began sniffling. "I just want to see you all the time like before, Jumin!" The crackling of the hot pan abruptly stopped when Jumin turned it off and began bounding towards where you sat.

"MC, please don't cry." Jumin pressed your face against his chest, "I can't bear it if you cry, my darling." He tilted your chin upwards and began wiping away every droplet that had fallen from your eyelashes.

"I'm sorry I'm like this, my love." You huffed at yourself, your crazy hormonal antics were beginning to drive you insane.

"Do not worry, you remind me every day of how much I am loved and wanted by you; it is all that I need and provably more." Jumin smiled, allowing you to press your buttoned nose on the collar of his neck, the musky scent of his natural scent wafting up your nose and calming you down.

"I am possibly the luckiest woman alive." You grinned, staring up.

"That is not true, I am far luckier." Jumin chortled, patting your head and shifting aside to let Elizabeth snuggle up in between the two of you.

* * *

 

Today had been a good day for both you and Jumin; he'd gotten a day off of at C&R and both of you had bounded off towards a boutique that specially handled what needs were to be satisfied for expecting parents. His hand at your hip, slightly shading you from the world and the bodyguards by your side, you had never felt more protected and coddled ever. Your hand was on your fleece-hidden stomach, the circular rump of it protruding your little bellybutton underneath your turtleneck and you touched the bump lovingly; you would spend the rest of your time protecting it with as much of your might as you possibly could.

As you entered the boutique, the saleswoman approached you both with a warm smile at your expecting belly. "Hello, Mr and Mrs Han, how may I assist you today?"

"Ah, yes." Jumin stepped forward, "We'd like to shop for baby cradles and baby clothing leading up to nine to at least twelve months." 

"Certainly, sir. We'll get you the catalogue right away." And the saleswoman scampered away, her metaphorical tail raised in the hopes of making a hit sale.

"I will start looking for baby shoes." Your husband had stated before walking towards the shoes section, and you watched him go, fine admiration for the way that his fitted suit fitted him so well. You wondered if  he would take off his suit jacket so you could see the defined lines on his back. Then blushed at your own impudence, stupid hormones. (Or how much you loved just looking at your husband)

You turned around and began inspecting baby clothes that you had seen on the store's website and liked, particularly the sailor outfit ensemble that came together with little socks with ribbons pepped around the sides of the baby pastel blue. You caressed the sailor's hat and marvelled at the softness of it when something nudged you, so you called out, thinking it was your husband trying to get your attention. 

"Yes, Jumin?" You didn't turn around yet, the yellow egg shirt had you captivated but then you felt another nudge and you fully turned around now.

"Jumin?" Then realised. That it was your stomach.

You looked down and a smile crept up on your mouth and you called out, "Jumin, come over here!"

Your husband came skidding through the aisles, speed similar to that of Elizabeth the 3rd and once he reached you, asked, "Are you okay, MC?"

"I'm more than okay, I...I felt our baby kick!" You blinked frantically, touching the bump on your stomach.

"W-what." He replied. Then Jumin Han, heir of the C&R company, knelt down in all of his glory to the open gawking of the other rich pregnant socialites, and pushed his ear to your stomach, connecting your hands together and grinning just as fervently as you when he felt the gentle kick of the baby's foot against his head. 

"It's our baby." Jumin whispered to your stomach, pressing a kiss to it through your shirt.

"Yes, it is.." You ran a hand through his hair and guided him to standing. 

"Come along, MC." He then said, "We'll save baby shopping for another, so it seems."

* * *

 

When you had reached home, you were exhausted and all you wanted to do was lay down and have Jumin feed you strawberries and tell you that you looked beautiful even though your ankles had bloated up and you felt like a two-tonne ship on its sail to the other side of the world. But when Jumin had gently guided you into the room, the apartment condo was unnaturally all black, instead of the dim lighting that it usually had during the night and when it then flickered all on, you received the shock of your life.

The entire RFA had gathered, Yoosung and Jaehee were popping the party poppers, Zen was distributing the party hats and Seven was trying to get closer to Elizabeth the 3rd who seemed to be hateful of his interaction, V was there to greet them with a gentle smile on his face. They all shouted, "Happy Baby Shower." The moment the lights flickered on and you hated and loved them at that moment.

You nudged your husband to go over to Seven, you knew he was going to file another court order for him to stay away from Elizabeth, you tried to not look so tired in front of your friends.

V approached you first and gathered both your hands in his own, "Thank you, MC, for coming in to Jumin's life. I was always worried about who would be there for him, should I not have been there." And although you had your own grudges about V and all that he hadn't for Jumin for the years that Jumin had  _desperately_ needed him to be there, the only friend that Jumin could possibly still rely on, the years where isolation had gripped your beloved's soul like no other, yet he had been gone, tails tucked between his legs, like a fluffed fog amidst a summer's day. You still forced a smile for him and thanked him, for Jumin's sake. He presented you with a wedding photograph that he had been waiting to give to you both for such an occasion and you begrudgingly accepted it, knowing that Jumin would probably hang it up the first chance he received. He still believed deeply in the lies that V gave, your innocent love.

V knew that you didn't really approve of his presence but tried to be as cordial as he possibly could be, to remain in your neutral graces and to escape your disdain for him. "Thank you, but it wasn't really that hard, the people who really care for Jumin would never turn away from him at a time of his need." Your subtly underhanded comment was caught by V's perceptions and he winced at the hidden sourness of your tone. You would never be able to forgive him, regardless of what Jumin said or did to defend V.

You turned away and waddled over to Jaehee and let her put the party hat on your head. Jaehee had quit being your husband's assistant about a year ago, and both you and Jumin had helped her set up her own coffee shop where she could set up the rules and boundaries, a place and time frame that gave her routine but also time for herself. She had long since grown her hair out and it wafted down to her curved waist like a hug. 

"You look stunning, Jaehee." You hugged her and she tentatively returned the affectionate gesture, you hadn't seen her in two weeks due to your schedules.

"I could not look more stunning that you, MC." She answered back, the softness in her eyes undeniable as she stared at the baby in your belly. "Have you decided on names yet?"

"Oh...We're still deciding on that." The truth was both you and Jumin had come to a stagnant rut on what to call your future-born. You hadn't even decided to learn the gender of the baby, deciding to be surprised on the day of the event.

Yoosung wandered over with Zen at his side and stated, "We could get the naming professor at my university to help you decide if you want." Yoosung had matured a lot since you'd met him, he still had the dyed blond hair, but he wouldn't be Yoosung without it, however now, he actually took his studies seriously and worked hard to change around a lot of the things that had troubled him from when you first talked to the blond spirited boy.

"It's okay, me and Jumin have a list." You waved him off, you couldn't find it within your soul to talk to another party guest for possibly the next century.

"Well, you know his number." Yoosung reminded you and smiled at him.

"Jagiya, you look so happy." Zen remarked and gave you a hug and a kiss on the cheek as a greeting. "I can't wait to see the baby girl! She's totally going to be a heartbreaker, I can tell."

"But we don't even know the gender of the baby." Yoosung protested.

"I can just feel it." Zen dismissively waved his hand and then turned to Jaehee, "Babe, we should take pictures of MC's stomach to keep track of her baby bump progress, shouldn't we?"

"No need, Jumin has already hired V to take care of that." You smiled at your friends.

"Wahh, that's such a cooler present than what I got you." Yoosung whined, pouting like a child.

"I'm sure whatever you got me is just as precious as what V is going to give me and Jumin." You rolled your eyes, playfully at his dramatic tone. 

"Well, I for one am giving your baby girl the protection of her beloved uncle, protect you against all those wild men out there." Zen puffed out his chest and you could almost imagine him beating it.

"That's assuming that she's going to like boys, though." Seven popped up, five cat scratches on his face and a bruised dignity, Jumin trailing behind him.

"Scandalous." You utter, amusement clear in your tone.

"The woman who gave me the star." Seven introduced you.

"Why, yes, indeed." You gave a little curtsy, before yawning and cracking your jaw much to the wincing of everyone else who heard the clear sound.

"Yikes, MC, I can feel your tiredness from over here." Seven taunted and you snorted.

"My love, you should rest in our bed." Jumin strode to you and guided you by the waist.

"No, no, I'll just sit on the sofa and talk to everyone." You yawned again and rested your head on his broad shoulder, his scent wafting up your nose and comforting you, greatly.

"If you say so." Jumin worriedly replied as he sat you down and immediately sat down next to you, placing your head on his neck and strategically placing an arm around your waist for comfort. You near-purred and watched everyone with hazy eyes as they began to tuck into the baked goods that Jaehee had brought over fresh from her bakery, alongside her prize-winning hot chocolate for you, and warm wine for everyone else. 

Everyone was reminiscing about the past parties that you had hosted and such, you immersed yourself in the warmth of the fuzzy vibes you received from everyone, the jokes from Seven on Yoosung, the bragging of Zen for his current new role and the warmth of the love of your life beside your side, strong like a rock.

You dozed off sometime soon and felt Jumin's kiss on your forehead, gentle and intimate. You felt yourself being lifted, carefully changed into your pajamas and then tucked under the sheets, a gentle hand on your cheek.

You whispered, "Stay." 

"I wasn't planning on going anywhere." Jumin replied, and you sighed in relief as you fell back into deep sleep, reassured that he would be there in the morning to hold you and make you his wonderful batch of strawberry pancakes.

* * *

At this point, you were seven months pregnant and your husband had to be dragged away to the UK to talk about trade deals between the C&R company and the company that controlled majority of the imports and exports in the UK for a minimum of at _least_ two weeks. He left with a sheepish look and you remembered pouting and turning away from his arms when he begged for your forgiveness. 

"I'll be back as soon as I am able to." He promised you but you pouted further into your ice-cream and felt your lower lip wobble.

"Don't want you to go." You could have almost stamped your feet if that wasn't demeaning for a grown woman to do in front of her husband.

"I know you don't, I don't want to be far from you and our baby either, but father said that it's crucial to grab a deal with the UK while they're desperate to fix up deals with any country that is willing to have one with it." Jumin explained gently and you almost blanked out from the boring business talk that he sometimes brought up.

"Just promise to call me every night, at least." You pleaded, setting aside the mint chocolate ice cream and staring up at him.

"My phone is always on and ready for you to reach, MC, all you have to do is call me and I promise I'll do my best to answer or get back to you as soon as I can."

He left soon after that, the calls from his new assistant rampant on his phone as he hugged you goodbye, pressing a kiss to your cheek as he grabbed his suitcase and began walking out of the penthouse.

"I love you." You called out, clasping the wooden frame of the house in your fingertips as you watched him go.

"I love you too, my love." He responded, whipping back to give you a smile dazzling enough to melt your heart.

After that, you had moped around and sat eating truckloads of more and more fattening food, deciding to then go on your messenger app to see if anyone was on.

You saw Seven and Zen's avatar apparent on the screen and quickly entered the chat between the two men of RFA. 

* * *

 

_MC has entered the chatroom._

**707:** Woah, whose this girl.

 **707** : Could it be...

 **707:** The one...

 **707:** The only...

 **707:** MC!!!

 **MC:** *pounces on 707's crumbling self-esteem* hai x3

 **707:** stop.

 **Zen:**...

 **MC:** *glomps 707's 28 existential crises* oops heheh 

 **MC:** *notices the desperation and despair in 707's eyes* owo whats this.

 **707:** Wow.

 **707:** All I can say is that your wife is truly something, Jumin.

 **Zen:** What did you make me read with my own two eyes, MC.

 **MC:** I call it magic.

 **707:** I'm gonna guess the trustfund kid is away on business and you're looking to us to stop feeling as lonely.

 **MC:** gorl, dont read me like this.

 **Zen:** Typo;;;

 **707:** The library is pERMANENTLY SHUT DOWN. 

 **MC:** I heard it caught on fire and burned to a crisp.

 **MC:** A honey buddha crisp.

 **707:** That was a reach.

 **MC:** Call it feeling sad and lonely :^(((((

 **707:** I never want to see that ever again, MC.

 **MC:** :^(((((((((((

 **707:** Stop

 **MC:** :^((((((((((((

 **707:** I give up.

 **MC:** :^((((((((((((((

 **Zen:** Cheer up, MC, you still have us even though the spoilt kid is away on business.

 **MC:**.... 

 **MC:** Yeah! :)))

 **707:** Sounds fake, amirite

 **MC:** shhh...

 **707:** Ahhh, Vanderwood is calling me, bye!!

_707 has exited the chatroom._

**Zen:** I have to go too, I just finished my workout and I need to take a shower.

 **MC:** oookie.

 **Zen:** I'll see you in a bit, MC.

_Zen has exited the chatroom._

* * *

 

You flapped a hand on top of your face and groaned into your fluffy pillow before strategically shifting over to Jumin's side of the bed and sniffing the scent from his pillow, feeling a little lost without your husband.

The parties were to be postponed to at least a year, some sort of maternity leave for you; but that left you with absolutely nothing to do at all.

Elizabeth walked over beside you and plopped on your lap for a nap, her soft fur brushing against the sides of your thighs.

You reached your hand out and petted her, soft purrs unfolding from her body, as she licked your hand with her sandpaper tongue.

A nap it was.

.

.

..

.

When you woke up, you felt disconnected to your surroundings; blinking three times to realise that you were alone in the big lonesome bed, your husband jetted off to some foreign country and you and your baby package left behind. You patted for your phone and switched it on and saw that it was just a little past 8 pm. Time late enough to call Jumin.

You dialed his number on speed dial and stared at the ceiling as you heard the ring tone play on. 

On the third ring, he picked up.

"MC?" The tight tension in your chest unraveled as you heard his smooth baritone voice, the voices of his subordinates in the background of the phone call. "Is everything okay, my love?"

"Yeah... I just woke up and just wanted to talk to you. A little." Your toes curled into the sheets as you breathed in and out. "Could you just... talk. A little?" 

"Anything for you, my love." Jumin calmly responded. "I'll start by talking about my day so far. Today, I woke up at 5:45 am and got ready for breakfast to be served at 6:30 am. Breakfast lasted approximately twenty minutes and I had omelettes with pepper in them; I then realised that it doesn't taste the same as when you make it. My assistant told me my schedule for today; I had a meeting with the CEO of the exports company that I was talking to you about before. This meeting lasted until lunch. I noticed how my tie clip had slid down unprofessionally of the tie that you had chosen for me to wear, and quickly readjusted it. At the moment, I'm resting until the meeting at --"

* * *

 

"I look like a beached whale." You pouted as you stood in a bathrobe to take your maternity photos.

"You look like an angel." Jumin argued, walking up to you, wrapping his arms around your waist, carefully caressing your bump. A beach ball.

He pressed a kiss to the space between your neck and collarbone, his chin on top of your shoulder. "I am thankful every day that you were able to come into my life and show me the beauties of everything around me. Your importance is immeasurable to me, my baby."

"You are my everything, I wish that I could be with you at all hours and seconds of the day." Jumin then kissed your cheek and you felt the dimple of it flush bright red.

"Are you guys ready?" V called out; his eyes had been fixed by the surgery that Jumin (and you to an extent) had urged him to get. His sight had been repaired and he was back to enthusiastically taking as many photos as he was able to, his personality resonating back to years before he had met Rika; though there were times when he fell silent and not even Jumin was enough to get him out of his own rut.

You nodded and began taking off your bathrobe under Jumin's watchful but protective gaze.

Slightly shivering, you shuffled to the camera setting and took various photos cupping your baby bulge, the flower crown that the make-up artist had woven into your hair making you seem ethereal, a vision of true beauty as your wild hair curled down to your waist. Other shots showed you holding a card stating the weeks of pregnancy, and others of you simply gazing at your stomach in eagerness.

* * *

 


End file.
